PyeongChang on Ice! Yuri on Ice Fanfic
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Las olimpiadas de PyeongChang han comenzado, y los mejores patinadores el mundo han llegado buscando una sola cosa: colgarse la medalla olímpica. ¿Quién de nuestros competidores logrará ser el campeón?
1. Preludio

¿Por qué...

No puedo borrar aquellas palabras que dijiste sin que supieras que te estaba escuchando... Y lo peor, es que debo hacer de cuenta que jamás te las oí, pese a que solamente retumban por mi mente, como un estribillo fijo de la canción que no te gusta, pero que no dejas de escuchar.

_"Marinette es una buena amiga"_

Amiga. Eso soy para ti. Y no debería quejarme, por el contrario, debo agradecer que pese a todo y al tiempo, ya me consideres así. Pero, soy egoísta, quizás demasiado caprichosa, y no quisiera ser solo eso tuyo, o a su vez, ser tu mejor amiga, yo qué sé ya. Porque amigas tienes más, como a Chloe, lo cual me hace no exclusiva de recibir ese título, y ello me atormenta más... Me hace desear más, pero no sé cómo llegar a eso.

Dice Tikki que estoy bien, que es un buen comienzo y que debo esforzarme en ti, sin embargo el ser algo más a tu consideración no es como sacar mejores notas o aprender un arte, es algo que se va obrando en ti aunque no tenga la idea mínima de cómo sucede, lo cual me llena de más dudas, de esta angustia que me hace recorrer un frío la piel.

No quiero ser tu amiga solamente...

Pero...

¿Por qué solo somos amigos?... 

Cae la noche y no puedo dormir con este pensamiento clavado, y la sensación de haberte perdido aunque se supone he dado un gran paso. He llegado a un punto que no me imaginé pero en el cual tampoco había estado antes, y a la vez, en el que tampoco quisiera estar. Es como un limbo entre el amor y la nada; a eso lo llamo yo amistad.

Nunca me había gustado ningún chico, ni mucho menos me había enamorado de alguno, si traigo cuenta de ello a mis reminiscencias, por lo que descubrir esto ha sido equiparable al momento en que me comenzaste a gustar, aquella tarde lluviosa donde ese paraguas selló esta amistad.

Rayos. Ser una heroína que protege a París es algo más fácil de lo que ser amiga de Adrien, aunque bueno, cuento con la ayuda de Cat Noir... ¡Ahhhhh! Si tan solo Adrien fuera tan atrevido y directo como lo es Cat Noir, quizás la cosa sería diferente. ¡Oh! he traído ahora a mi pensamiento a ese engreído que siempre me ayuda, y que, creo, somos amigos.

De nuevo esa palabra... _Amigos_.

Y de regreso a simplemente pensar el motivo a ello... Creo que solo somos amigos porque no he tenido el valor de decirte que me gustas mucho, o de que ese regalo que creíste de tu padre en tu cumpleaños, lo había hecho yo. Tal vez lo seamos porque no he sido lo suficientemente atrevida como lo es Cat Noir con Ladybug, o tan desinhibida como lo es Chloe contigo. O quizás solo es mezcla de la suerte, de las casualidades o de que así lo quiere el destino.

Pero, si es así... ¿Por qué solo ser amigos?...

_¿Amigos?..._

_**Continuará...**_

Nota de la autora: Este es mi primer fic de Ladybug. Me ha sido difícil escribir de parejas hetero porque tenía años sin hacer un fic que no fuera yaoi, pero creo que irá saliendo, y por lo mismo no me había querido aventurar a escribir de Marinette y Adrien, pese a que me encanta la pareja.

Sin embargo, cuando ví el capítulo 5 (spoilers) supe que tenía que escribir sobre ello, cuando la frase cruzó mi mente y me hizo pensar por un instante ¿cómo se sentiría realmente Marinette con ello?

Y es que, no es fácil que quien te gusta te vea como amiga/o ( literal, te mande sin quererlo a la friendzone) por lo cual, me dispuse a plasmar en este fic que será breve, parte de ello. Espero les guste! Gracias por leer


	2. La villa olímpica

La villa Olímpica...

Ninguna concentración dejó salir a sus competidores más allá de lo necesario, por lo que pocos pudieron reencontrarse en la ciudad, paseando. La villa olímpica se componía de nueve edificios, cada piso con habitaciones para una o dos personas con baño, pequeñas, pero con una vista formidable de la ciudad. Eso, la diferencia de sitios es la que causaba que los encuentros no se dieran tal como muchos de ellos los esperaban.  
Las mas recelosas de sus patinadores eran las naciones con campeones o candidatos a ser los medallistas, dígase Rusia, Japón, Canadá y algunas otras.

La villa era un lugar formidable, donde no hacía falta nada: comida, aparatos de ejercicio, albercas, zonas de descanso y relajación, salas de televisión e internet. Lo que les había parecido a algunos cómico y a otros algo ruborizante, era ver la cantidad de condones a los que se podía tener acceso.

Las patinadoras no quitaban el ojo de los patinadores y viceversa. Había mujeres hermosas, diosas que quitaban el aliento, así como hombres que solo se podían imaginar existían entre sueños. Aunque parecía para muchos más un sueño estar ahí, para los comentaristas deportivos, el que algunos de ellos estuvieran apunto de ganar su primera medalla pese a su joven edad, era el sueño de todo painador, y porqué no, repetir triunfos del pasado en forma de medalla para otros más.

No eran pocos los patinadores que buscaban reencontrarse con sus amigos, pero no coincidían, por lo que solo de una cosa estaban completamente seguros: los verían en la gran inauguración del día 9 de febrero, donde cada uno desfilaría con el atuendo de su país, donde podría platicar y convivir previa gesta deportiva.

Algunos no sabían si su ansiedad y nervios eran por las medallas, por estar en televisión o simplemente, por estar de nuevo con aquellos que tanto extrañaban. No lo sabían, pero era excitante sentirlo.

La nieve hacía un bello escenario de la ciudad de PyeongChang. El frío, los nervios, el olor a triunfo y derrota se combinaban en el marco blanquiazul del cielo fusionado con la nieve.

Y ahí, entre todos, los finalistas del Grand Prix Final, siendo no solo los más asediados en la villa olímpica y por los medios, sino también presionados para llevar una medalla a sus casas, se preparaban para el inicio de todo.

En la federación japonesa, el subcampeón mundial Yuuri Katsuki, nervioso a su primer evento olímpico, limpiaba sus patines mientras, de reojo y con los nervios totales, pensaba en ver a Viktor, su antiguo entrenador.

Tras el Grand Prix, el joven decidió ir a San Petersburgo para continuar su entrenamiento, algo no bien visto por la federación japonesa, pero apoyado en su totalidad por el pentacampeón Nikiforov y, entre todo, por los patinadores y entrenador (oficial) de la selección rusa.

Yuuri había estado esos meses preparando su programa para las olimpiadas junto a Viktor y Yuri. (1*)  
Ahora, tras haber tenido que regresar a su concentración a Japón, había pasado lejos de Viktor un par de semanas, tiempo que se le había antojado eterno. Porque algo era seguro: Yuuri Katsuki estaba tan acostumbrado a la compañía de Viktor Nikiforov después de todos los meses de entrenamiento para el GP que, ya no se veía sin que el peligros formara parte de su vida diaria. No solo era por entrenar, por conocer los secretos de patinaje de la leyenda viviente, sino por la felicidad que le traía estar al lado de aquel hombre que le había venido a cambiar la vida la tarde que llegó a su casa, con Makkachin, y decidió convertirse en su entrenador.

Unas arras eran el símbolo de esa unión. Sus miradas cómplices cada vez que se veían sellaban el contrato de vida; no había sido sino destino que sus vidas se entrelazaran.

Por tanto, poder verlo era algo que ansiaba quizás más que ganar esa medalla, pero su decisión de entrenar esos meses en Rusia le habían dejado mal parado con su federación y por tanto, no se le había dado permiso para salir. Su única esperanza era la inaguración o que un golpe de suerte los encontrara en la Villa olímpica.

Pero no. Yuuri se había encontrado con Guang Hong, quién le había dicho lo mucho que esperaba verlo en la pista, con los hermanos Crispino quienes le dijeron lo bonito que el traje de su federación les parecía y con Chris, que no había durado un segundo en sugerirle tener al final de la enfrenta deportiva, un duelo de pole dance.

Lo que Yuuri no sabía (porque les habían pedido a los de la federación rusa nada de celulares ni contacto con otros, por lo cual, Yuuri y Viktor habían dejado de llamarse o mensajearse días antes) es que el ruso estaba en la misma necesidad de poder verlo.

En su caso, era peor por la concentración a la que habían sido llevados. No se les permitía contacto con nadie prácticamente, sobre todo por los problemas que la federación había tenido con varios de sus atletas, medios de comunicación y personas que los atacaban.

Viktor estaba listo para competir pero en el fondo le faltaba de manera esencial el apoyo de Yuuri, ver su sonrisa o mirarlo danzar al hielo. Estaba tan feliz con el, con su presencia, que no verlo era difícil. Sin embargo, pensar en que esta podía ya ser su última competencia olímpica lo llenaba de sentires encontrados, al tiempo de ser la primera donde podría estar al nivel de enfrentamiento con el japonés.

Cuando los trajes para la inauguración estuvieron listos, y todos comenzaron a prepararse para poder ir a esta, los ánimos se encendieron, por los reencuentros que tendrían lugar en la noche. Viktor no paraba de ver si estaba bien arreglado, y tras tener que decirle Yuri más de diez veces que si, se dispusieron a salir rumbo a presentarse al mundo.

La federación había elegido a Viktor para llevar la bandera del país, sin embargo el joven se negó, por lo cual Plisetsky sería quien la portaría.

Todos listos, tomaron los autobuses rumbo al estadio para la inauguración. Los juegos de PyeongChang estaban listos para comenzar...

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
